Robin fluffy
by emmymarch
Summary: You want fluff well here it is, this is Not a SLASH! just some Robin and Kaldur Brofluff {ain't enough} and then team fluffy. Rated K for to much cuteness do not read unless you like spoilers for Failsafe and Image. Account no longer active. See Bio for more info.


**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID LOTS MORE ROBIN FLUFF [ROBIN FANGIRL.]**

 **ALSO CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC BUT I DON'T CARE! IT IS FANFIC, ADN I PROBABLY DID NO JUSTICE.**

 **JL SHIPS CHALANT READERS- I WILL STARTEDTHE THIRD AND FINALE CHAPTER SOON.**

"Kaldur."

Kaldur looked up from his book he was reading.  
"What is it Kid Flash?" "Well... you see its Rob..."  
"What about Robin is he hurt?" Kaldur asked getting up.  
"Whoa whoa," said Kf. "Hes not hurt... exactly."  
"What do you mean exactly?" Kaldur inquired.

"You see we got to go on a mission when you were in Atlantis."  
"Aqualad nodded, Kf continued "So Robby got to be mission leader, which is what he always wanted." Again Kaldur agreed.  
"So yeah he gets it and is all mopey and weird so I was wondering... if you could do your leader magic and get him to spill the beans?"

"Spill the beans?" "Yeah you know Get him to talk, blab hm?"  
Wally answer. "Yes but what if Robin does not want to spill the beans?"  
"So?" ask Kf. "If you don't want to do it I'll meg-alicious to read his-."  
" _NO!_ " said Aqualad. "I will talk to Robin." "Great!"exclaimed Wally  
"So he's in his room go in there and do your leader stuff."  
and with that Kf Zoomed away saying "Oh Arty farty!"  
Kaldur sighed and walk to Robin's room.

When he got there it was closed so he knocked on the door.  
"Go away Kf!" Yelled a voice inside. "Robin it's me Aqualad may I come in?"  
"Sure." Answered the voice. Aqualad opened the door and looked around.

It was empty except for a few pieces of furniture a Full size bed and a closet,  
with a uniform and civies inside. Robin was sitting in civies at  
desk in by the wall looking at a laptop in front of him.

When Kaldur walked he closed the laptop and looked up at him.  
Kaldur gasped, Robin had tears running down his face under his glasses.  
"Yes?" asked robin wiping his eyes quickly.  
Noticing Aqualad saw his tears. "Kid flash said." Begun Kaldur

"Well KF can shut it." interrupted Robin. "He doesn't know what he's talking about  
Okay? He doesn't know whats going in my head."  
He started crying again. The next thing he knew Kaldur had  
picked him up and held like a toddler. "Shush Robin its okay."

cooed Kaldur. "Its not okay!" Yelled Robin in Kaldur's neck.

"She-she said that there was con-consequences and I...I ssaid always like I didn't care like I.."  
He couldn't continue,

so Kaldur just stood there for a while and held him while he cried.  
After awhile it sunk in on Kaldur what was wrong with the boy  
he consider his baby brother. "You are afraid." he stated

"What?" Robin croaked  
"You are afraid to be cold to not care to only focus on the mission and not care its okay." continued Kaldur, "You will not be- you were not you were a good leader focused on the mission."  
"Thats the problem _{yawn}_ you know what? I just don't want to be **the Batman**." Robin whispered  
be for drifting off.  
To say Kaldur was a understatement he didn't know is it was because he fell asleep or that he didn't want to be the batman,

so he silently walk to Robin's bed  
and laid him down carefully and removed his glasses,  
and pulled the covers over him. "Peanut plea...se" slurred Robin.

Kaldur looked around and saw a elephant and wordlessly handed it to him and slowly kissed his forehead and whispered  
"Its okay Robin I promise you I will not let you become **the batman**."

He looked so small and fragile without his glasses and asleep snuggling his stuff toy.  
Kaldur turned off the lamps and went to leave when a tiny hand grabbed his wrist  
"Don't go." mumbled Robin. "I won't." smiled Kaldur.  
Robin smiled in his sleep "Thanks... for ever...thi...ng." Robin yawned  
snuggling into Kaldur.

Aqualad moved his little brother over and laid down next to him,  
and pulled him on top were robin was on top of him.  
Robin yawn like a little infant and fell into a deep sleep,  
and kaldur soon joined him.

Outside the door the team was standing there in silence until Wally said "Wow."

"Wow What? Baywatch." Sneered Artemis.  
"I didn't know Robby felt had so many." Wally started  
"Feels?" M'gann asked. "Yeah... I mean I am Robin's best friend."

Explained Wally, "I know his favorite color, heck I know his secret Id"

"You have a point _Wallace?"_ Asked Artemis.

"Yeah I didn't know he felt this! I AM HIS BEST BUDDY AND I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Shh." Said Kaldur, as he appeared in the door way "we do not want to wake him let us go into the living room."

Conner grunted in agreement, "Hello Megan, lets go." Said Miss M  
"Whatever." Artemis said.

"You gots some explaining to do." Said Wally with sass.

In the living room

"What is it that you want to know?" inquired Kaldur.  
"What happened to Robin? Why is he so emotional? I could feel his sadness, hurt and self-disappointed." Asked M'gann.  
"Better yet why did he tell you and not me?" Yelled/asked Wally standing up.

"Because you wouldn't understand." said a tiny voice.  
Wally turn around and the sight almost made him gush.  
Robin was standing there with bed head, snuggling Peanut.

He gave a little yawn and rubbed his eyes with and little fist

"Awe!" Said M'gann and Artemis.  
Wally couldn't believe how small he looked,  
he shook his head getting thoughts in order and asked "why not I'm your Best friend."  
"Because ." He said yawning, "You haven't been leader you haven't been in my head"

Robin started shaking his head. "Its complicated."

"Come here." Begun Wally. Robin walked over,  
Wally sat down and pulled his best friend in his lap.  
"I know I have I never been leader, heck I only been a follower,  
but I will understand hurt, I was with you in the failsafe mission,  
I will never forget losing you it hurt like heck and it also hurt  
when you acted like **the batman** but I came to

the realization when we where dying that is all you have know,  
an-and I love you so much you are my baby brother and yeah  
when you become leader and when you help you are going to screw up because  
you are new at this leader business,  
but I promise you I will never leave you until your ready baby bird,  
because all birdies gotta fly."

Everyone was in tears by the end of Wally's speech. "W-Wally." Robin croaked, "I love you so much your the big brother I never had and thank you so much."  
"Dude you are adorable." Gushed Wally.  
Robin turned around on wally's lap where he was facing him  
and shoved him into the seat and then hugged him  
M'gann reached over and took robin from him and set him on her lap and said,

"Robin you are the sweetest cutest little no tiniest person ever."  
"Uh Miss m? Do you have a point?" Interrupted Robin.  
"Hello Megan!" Said M'gann. "What I am trying to say is you are going to make a great leader." Artemis sighed and took Robin.

"Whats the deal with me sitting on everyone's laps?" asked Robin.

"Because your cute and little." Deadpanned Artemis.  
"And will make a great leader because you aren't **the batman** you are robin."

"Thanks Arty and you too M'gann," Robin smiled "I am beginning to feel better."

"My Turn." Said Conner, standing up he went over and picked robin up and hoisted him on his hip  
and sighed.

"Look Robin I don't have a way with words so I am going to be blunt,  
you are worrying about nothing, you are going to do fine so don't worry."  
and with that Conner squeezed Robin and asked who to hand him to  
"Well I have all ready giving him a pep talk." stated Kaldur.

"Oh give him to me." said Miss M to her boyfriend.  
Wordlessly he gave his girlfriend Robin and with that she began to hold him tight and gush.  
"Oh you are soooooooo cute holding your stuff animal."  
Everybody nodded in agreement. Miss M carried on.  
"You are going to be sooooooooo handsome when you grow up."  
As miss m carried on and on in the shadows only Robin could see  
his dad smiling at him and yes **the** **batman** was proud.

 **CRAPPY ENDING SORRY:( PLEASE REVEIW**


End file.
